One's True Self
by Dani0515
Summary: Elena is hired as a maid for The Salavatore's to distract her from her parents death. Suddenly put in potential danger, she discovers what the Salvatores really are, and which one she truely becomes in love with. How will she ever control her life? Disclaimer: I do not own the picture, but I am using it as recreation the rights belong to the original owner!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Based some on The TV series, but mostly my own imagination. I do not own anything but the plot line!**

**Chapter 1: Katherine EPOV**

_This is the summer job I had been waiting for. This was the one that would take up my time and distract me. Not only that, but it would help Aunt Jenna pay the bills. Cleaning the Salvatore Boarding House for minimum wage wouldn't seem that bad. Hopefully, it would help me from the loss of my parents._

I saw what I wrote. It was more like me convincing myself to be happy. I knew I wasn't, and by reading you could just tell I wasn't. I no longer had school so I had to find another way to distract myself. I recalled seeing the ad in the paper, and they said they would be glad. No one seemed to even know there was a boarding house, or who the Salvatore's were. All I knew was that they were two brothers that lived together. I think it was Steven I talked to, or was it Stefan? Something of that nature.

I decided to get up and get ready since I should be there around noon. I just threw on a purple t-shirt and a leather half jacket and skinny jeans. I straightened my hair. When I looked in the mirror, I could tell I no longer seemed like Elena. I was skinnier, paler, and my eyes looked lost. I touched the locket my mother had given me, and now I missed her. I hoped in my car going to the Boarding house.

Thirty minutes later I finally showed up. It was well hidden, behind acres of trees. No one would even suspect a house to be here. As I pulled up I saw three people outside. It was a girl with short brown hair; the boys had short brown hair too. "Katherine?" She said shocked. I walked up to them carrying my purse. I stopped and tucked a piece of hair behind my ears.

"Um, no. I'm Elena. I called about the job?" I told them. Who was Katherine?

"You look like someone we know. I'm Slader." He said sticking out a hand I shook it cautiously.

"I'm Rose, and this is Trevor." The girl said in an accent. I shook their hands too. "We ought to be going. Damon is waiting inside for you. Good luck on the job." She said. I turned as they got in their car and raced off. That was weird. I walked up the steps and softly knocked on the door. Soon enough a body appeared. He had dark chocolate hair, darker than mine. He had these pale and blue beautiful eyes. He stared. "Oh." He moaned. "You have some guts Katherine. So tell me, what are you doing here, I thought you were dead?" He asked.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Here for the job? Who is Katherine, everyone keeps calling me her?" I asked. He opened his mouth and quickly shut it.

"Of course, I'm Damon. You just remind me of someone." He said.

"So I've heard." I muttered stepping in. He eyed the threshold. "Okay what rooms need to be cleaned, and where are the supplies?" I asked setting my purse down.

"How about a lovely tour, you know just to get you started?" He said. I nodded.

"You see, me and my annoyingly but darling brother Stefan reside here. We're actually one of the Founding Families." He said showing me around the living room. He did this throughout the house. We circled all eight bedrooms, the studies, and the kitchen. The books in the study seemed so old, that one touch would make them wither into ash. All was so beautiful, and the architecture was quite amazing. The windows were rounded in huge, like something you would see in a mansion. He showed me the bathrooms, but insisted that I never go down stairs and that it was a useless old basement. The paintings were breathtaking, and obviously old.

As I wandered with Damon, I couldn't help but assess the work that has been cut out for me. I would have to do a lot of dusting. The kitchen floors needed mopping. In the study, the floor definitely needed to be vacuumed. All around me though, most of the furniture was covered in plastic. Damon threw it off as we went along. I knew they would also need to be hardcore vacuumed. I had a lot to do. Some silver even needed polishing. I sighed. We finally returned to the living room. He turned and looked me straight in the eyes. "Get me a bottle of wine." He said smoothly. His eyes dilated quickly. I looked up at him.

"Are you okay? Your eyes…" I said trailing off. He quickly shook out of the trance like state and quickly smiled a tight smile.

"They tend to do that. Can you fetch me some wine please? It's in the antique cabinet in the dining room." I nodded. I had a feeling I wouldn't like this job very much. Working for a drunk would be a hard task.

**DPOV**

"Are you okay? Your eyes…" She said trailing off. My compulsion wasn't working. I could tell she was human by the way her blood flowed and her heart beated. I then saw the necklace on her neck but couldn't help but smell the vervain.

"They tend to do that. Can you fetch me some wine please? It's in the antique cabinet in the dining room." She nodded. A house cleaner with no compulsion, this wouldn't be as fun as planned I smirked.

She wasn't Katherine that was for sure. But how in the hell did she look like her. I quickly made my way to the basement. Stefan was there drinking some animal blood from the bottle. "Stefan we have a problem." I told him. He furrowed his brows. "The lovely Elena is here, and she looks like Katherine." I hissed.

"You and I both know that's impossible. She has to be Katherine." He said setting the bottle down. His way of life disgusted me. The bottle itself made me want to leave.

"She isn't Katherine. She came in without me inviting her, and compulsion doesn't work, but only because she is wearing vervain. She's a Gilbert, which means their probably slipping vervain in her. This isn't fun; I wanted a maid I could compel." I pouted.

"Damon, we have a bigger problem here. We need to learn about her, and why she has a resemblance to Katherine." He said. His jaw was stiff.

"I was only asking for a little fun. But hey, what can you do? At least we have someone to tidy this disgusting place up." I sniffed. I was able to see all the dust particles due to my vampire eyes. "Look let's just call up Slader, I'm pretty sure he knows what's happening. But for now, I have a lovely Elena to entertain." I said giving a mischievous grin. Before Stefan could object I was gone, in a flash.

**EPOV**

I walked back in the room and he was gone. Instead I just laid it on one of the end tables. I started taking the plastic covers off and putting them in a trash bag I found.

"Sorry, my brother Stefan should be here shortly." A voice said behind me. I jumped clutching my chest.

"You scared me." I said throwing more of the plastic covers into the trash bag. After a long uncomfortable silence Stefan finally came out of the basement, which I was strictly prohibited from entering. "I'm Elena Gilbert." I said.

"I am pretty sure you are informed. I am Stefan. I want to say thank you for the service you're providing. You're saving us a lot of time." He said shaking my hand. He had a darkish brown but bronze hair, disheveled everywhere. He had brown eyes, and was taller than his brother. I let go stepping back and starting put the plastic covers back in the trash.

"I am guessing you just moved here?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"Well it's been in our family, but yea, we're coming here to adjust." Stefan said.

"It isn't an easy task. Living with your brother, he's practically my enemy." He said taking a sip of his wine and sat down on a chair I took the plastic off of. "So how long have you been here?" He asked.

"All 17 years of my life. My parents recently died, so now I'm residing with my Aunt Jenna. My mom gave me this necklace. I have a brother named Jeremy. He's pretty upset, so this job will help me support them." I told them. I could help get a little teary eyed but instead I heaved a sigh. I would be here till six, so I know it would be a long night. Before I left I made sure they had my number just in case. Fortunately I felt relieved when I stepped inside of my car.

That night I was tired from the whole conversation. I had successfully removed the covers and dusted the whole living room. I felt a little relieved, but I knew I would have to do a lot more tomorrow. At six I sat down at the table. Jeremy came home drunk. I helped Aunt Jenna carry him to bed. We sat and ate, but talked little. I was so relieved when I was able to sleep in my bed. I had tomorrow off which was Sunday, and honestly I disliked that. It meant a whole day of thinking that was something I didn't want.

**AN: R&R Thank You! Tell me what you think ;D**


	2. Run

**AN: Sorry it's been so long!**

**Chapter 2: Run**

**EPOV**

Sunday came faster than I thought. I spent most of my time reflecting in my journal. Aunt Jenna had given me some old journals of my grandfather's. All he talked about were vampires, witches, and werewolves. I flipped through them, learning that vervain and wolfs bane would keep them off. I also learned only a wooden stake could kill them. You shouldn't let them either, or they would have access forever. I laughed, because I knew this was more like a kid's story. I decided to toss them beside my bed. Afterwards I went to the Cemetery, and later home to help Aunt Jenna with Jeremy.

When I woke up Monday I was groggy, and my back and neck was so stiff. I did a few exercises until I decide to leave, dressing casual as usual. I got in my car and sped off to the Salvatore Boarding House, hoping that I wouldn't be late. Once I arrived I noticed I would actually be five minutes early. I knocked on the door with no reply, so I decided to step in. I put my stuff down. "Hello?" I called. No one seemed to be here. I walked through the house; I noticed someone had taken the covers off everything. I sighed.

The first thing I did was get the laundry. I put them in piles by their two rooms. I then carried it to the washer. As I figured it out, I began throwing it in there. I grabbed a pair of boxers; I was so disgusted that I quickly tossed them in too. I pressed start. Once I turned around there was Damon in the doorway.

"So, do you think they would look good on me?" He said adding a quick pose. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't give information like that up so easily." I told him moving past him.

"Oh Elena would you mind cooking, I'm having a lady friend coming over tonight?" He asked adding a wink.

"Honestly, I somehow manage to burn water, but um, I'll see what I can do." I told him moving into the study. He was still following me. He sat down propping his feet on the table. He grinned, and I smirked. "Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"Nope." He said popping the 'op'. "I'm just watching you…do your thing." I nodded slowly and began vacuuming. I try to get every last piece of dust, hoping to look busy while I was rather bored. I vacuumed around Damon as he lounged on the couch reading a book. I then dusted and polished the wood, starting to head into the living room to finish dusting and to polish the wood. Once I was in there Stefan was on the couch with his legs propped up.

"I don't want to push you out of your own living room, but I need to wipe down the table quickly." I said to him.

"Oh sorry, go ahead." He said removing his legs. Once I finished he put them back up.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said returning back in a straightened position.

"Well you just did, but go ahead." He said. I laughed at him.

"Am I doing something wrong? First your brother and now you, watching me clean. I'm sorry, I just want to know if I'm doing terrible, and honestly I'm not used to cleaning." I said.

"Oh no!" He gushed. "Damon is just a little suspicious; Katherine did bad things to him. He just making sure you don't steal anything or something." He replied. I laughed again.

"Well, will you please tell him to lay off my back? He has eyes of a hawk, a little creepy you know always looking at me. I'm not Katherine." I told him.

"He and I both know that, he just has to make sure. Well to change the subject, is there anything I could assist you with, this is a pretty big place." He said standing up looking around.

"I guess you can if you want but, this is my job. It's what I'm supposed to do." I said.

"Yea, well I figured I should learn how to keep it in shape when you start school again or on Sundays. Damon can be a pig." He said. I laughed. "You have a pretty laugh." I immediately stopped.

"Thanks, well I'm cooking right now. Damon said he needed me too?" I questioned, Stefan rolled his eyes and shrugged. I put back the supplies and washed my hands in the kitchen. He showed me where all of the food items were located. I decided on Chicken Alfredo, and garlic bread. I began boiling the water and setting the chicken out, and putting it into the oven. I started making the table at which Stefan was sitting at.

"Just make two; I don't think I want to be here for this." He said. I did as I was told and tended back to the food. "Don't take this the wrong way Elena, but how are you so calm about everything. Jeremy must be so upset." Stefan said. I nodded; I turned back to him with my hands on the counter.

"We all react in different ways. Aunt Jenna and I are coping well like this, distracting ourselves. Jeremy well, turns to drugs and alcohol. If I had just one wish, I would want him to stop what he was doing. I would want him to bring up his grades, just be the boy he used to be. It's all very hard on us." I told him. After finishing the food I started serving it. Stefan was gone and I was alone. Everything looked perfect. "Damon!" I yelled out of the kitchen. He showed up quickly.

"Thank you Elena it looks delicious." He sighed eyeing it. He seemed to have a pout and his head was hanging.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"My date, she didn't show up. Oh, I know! Elena, be my date!" He said like little kid on Christmas morning. I was about to object but he steered my towards the table. "Not like a real date, but a friendly get to know you kind of thing." I smiled kindly.

"Sure." I said, not wanting to hurt his feeling. I began eating, deciding that I did pretty darn well. The chicken was smooth, and the pasta wasn't the slightest bit lumpy and the Alfredo sauce was warm.

"And you said you couldn't cook." He muttered. I laughed a little and shrugged. "So what do you like to do in your spare time?" He asked.

"Write. It's something most Founding Families did at one time. I was going through my grandfather Gilbert's journal and all they mentioned were supernatural beings. Crazy, right?" I said. He had a tight smile.

"I suppose so. You don't believe in vampires?" He said taking a quick sip of his wine.

"Nope. I believe there an old wise tale." I said.

"Well, I personally believe they still reside here in Mystic Falls. Preying on lovely woman after dusk, sucking their blood till they become a dry bag, left to slowly deteriorate." He said pretending to be a creepy storyteller. I laughed. We finished eating and I put the dishes in the sink. I decided I would just do them tomorrow. "I think I should be honest, I set this whole thing up." He said walking me out of the kitchen. We walked into the living room while Stefan was there reading a book.

"What is she still doing in here?" He said in a strained voice.

"We were just chatting and eating Stefan. Goodnight Elena, don't let the vampires bite." He joked. He placed a sudden kiss on my cheek. I was taken back and they were now probably burning.

"Um, goodnight." I said embarrassed rushing to my car.

**SPOV (STEFAN)**

"Damon! What do you think you're doing?" I growled standing up. He smiled sticking his hands in his pockets. "We are not to fraternize, were trying to find out more about her. You're just trying to hook up with her. Seriously, what's wrong with you? Do you not understand _why _we are doing this?" I ranted he stood their silent until I ended.

"She isn't Katherine, Stefan, you heard her." He muttered.

"No, you're not!" I said horrified. I knew what he was doing; he was trying to get Elena to love him! This monster, the one who would rip a human and feel nothing just smiled. "You wouldn't." I growled. He only nodded.

"Oh and Stefan it was lovely. I promised you an eternity full of hell." He snapped getting a drink and went his room. I walked outside slamming the door and I ran and ran, coming upon the person I was looking for. He smelled a little of Elena, and looked like her.

The boy was like others, except in a club scene. He was partying, grinding on girls in an absurd way. I quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt dragging him outside. "Hey man-"but I cut him off. I lifted him off the ground my knuckles against his chin.

"You will no longer turn to alcohol or drugs and exceed the limit. You will forget what it was like, and its bliss. You will now return home, recalling no such things that happened here tonight. You will apologize to both Jenna and Elena, and explain why you have been acting immature. You will start getting better grades in school and be home before 10:00pm. Go!" I said throwing him. He ran home. Elena, your wish has just come true.

AN: R&R


	3. Rough Night

**AN: Hello darlings! Can we get some reviews? :D**

**Chapter 3: Rough Night**

**EPOV**

I came in the door and immediately plopped down on the couch. I checked the clock and saw that it was 8:00 pm. I stayed two extra hours I didn't need to. I breathed for a few hours. "Hey Elena, would you mind to come in here? Your brother is acting weird, I need a second diagnosis." She said returning back in there. In the kitchen Jeremy sat at the island. "Can you repeat what you just said, I must be hearing wrong." Aunt Jenna said.

"C'mon Aunt Jenna, I'm not playing! I said I'm sorry and from now on I will be better. I'm quitting everything and I will get better grades, and be back by 10:00pm. Will you accept my apology?" Jeremy pleaded.

"You know what; I'm going to leave this to Elena." She said walking out. "I have to be going insane or something." She threw her hands up in the air. Jeremy rolled his eyes,

"Where did this come from Jeremy?" I asked sliding next to him. I looked at his boyish hair, and those dark eyes he had.

"I don't know. I just want to be better." He said solemnly.

"Do you even understand how hard it is? I have to work, and clean this huge house to help support us, and don't get home till later. Then usually, I would have to come home and take care of you while you practically go insane, not knowing what you're going to do! On top of all that, I have no time for friends, and only have one day to myself! I'm being selfless here to help support you and Aunt Jenna. She has a hard enough job working and trying to support us, one she doesn't get paid enough for. You think while were out that you can just party, but it's not like that Jeremy!" I ranted. He looked hurt.

"Elena, I can't say I understand. I truthfully don't, but I'm going to do better. Tomorrow I'm going down to the Grill and see if Matt can hook me up with a job. If not, I'll keep trying. Give me a chance Elena." He said. I looked at him. I could see how happy he used to be, and now here he was.

"You're not the only one grieving them, you know? I miss them too." I whispered moving a piece of his hair, he looked away. "But, were going to make it, Jeremy. They would be so proud to see you now, all manly." I laughed. "I forgive you." I said hugging him. He hugged my back cautiously and I swear I felt a tear run down my back.

"How about on this coming Saturday night, Aunt Jenna and you, and I just hang out at the house to make up for it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course. I'm tired. I'm going to go rest." I said. Once I crawled back up in my room, I landed face first on my bed. I missed it so much. I started to think about Damon, and how he kissed me on the cheek. But, Stefan was so sweet, trying to help me out like that. But it didn't matter, no one is supposed to date their employers, I only sighed.

**SATURDAY EVENING**

I came back home from a long day, well you could say a long week. Fortunately, it was all about maintaining since I had now accomplished every room in the house. It was 9:30pm and they still weren't here. I sat on the couch when suddenly someone opened the door to see Aunt Jenna wrapping her arms around Jeremy helping him with his face. I ran to go see him. He had scratches and bruises forming.

"Oh god Jeremy! Are you okay?" I asked him cradling him while Aunt Jenna went to go get some ice bags and medical items.

"Elena, I need to go get some stuff from the store, I will be right back!" She said running out. I nodded getting a cold rag and placing it on multiple bruises and cuts.

"Yea, just some guy tried to start trouble. He said something about Vicki; I told him I didn't want a fight. Some guy helped me." He said. I felt relieved. "Who? Did you get a name?" I asked.

"I did, he was getting pretty beaten. Your aunt Jenna let me in." A voice spun around. It was Stefan. I ran and hugged him. I wouldn't have even noticed he was there if he didn't say anything.

"Thank you Stefan, really." I said removing myself from his arms. "Do either of you know who started it?" I asked looking at them.

"Tyler Lockwood." Jeremy said. I saw one of his cuts. I rubbed my knuckle on it, brushing the blood away. I turned around to see Stefan. He was licking his lips, his eyes. They were turning red. I gasped.

"Stefan! Your eyes…" I trailed off. He quickly shrugged away when I tried to touch it.

"It happens." He said stiffly.

"You can leave if you want; I think I got him from here." I said putting pressure on his head wounds.

"No it's fine; I want to make sure he's okay." He said sitting beside him.

"Elena I'm tired." He said laying his head on my shoulders. I sighed knowing I would have to carry him. I looked over to see it was now around 10pm. I grabbed him under one arm, and Stefan did the same. I looked at him with eyes that said 'thank you' cause there was no way I could do it myself. We both dragged him up the stairs and I quietly laid him down on his bed. I took of his shoes as I tucked the covers around him. Stefan stood watching I sat beside Jeremy. "Don't go Elena." He said closing his eyes. I choked back a few tears and smoothed down his hair.

"We're going to make it." Was all I said to him. I knew he was crying by the way he turned away from me. I sat there, Stefan casually stepped outside the door, but I knew he was still listening. I cried a little myself. When I noticed he was asleep I kissed his forehead and turned out his bedside lamp. I exited his room and quietly shut the door behind me. It has been a rough night.

"That was kind of you." Stefan said.

"He's my brother, what else could I do?" I whispered back he nodded.

"He wasn't always like this was he?" He said shocked.

"Sort of. He never really voiced his feelings like he has done recently. He has been trying so hard to do the right thing, hopefully he can do it." I said started to walk down the stairs, he followed me. Aunt Jenna came in. She was all bloody. I screamed. She was in a dreamy state. Blood was pouring from her neck. Her neck… It was as if someone stabbed her. It was pouring down her shirt and she had bruises forming on her arms.

"Someone at…" She fell a sentence short falling to the ground, fainting from loss of blood. I started crying and screaming.  
>"Aunt Jenna!" I screamed catching her. I smoothed her hair out of her face.<p>

"I'm going to take her to the hospital." He said taking her out of my arms with inhuman strength. I stared as he went. He put her in his truck and drove away. I cried and cried in there in the living room. I noticed the blood all over me. There was a knock at the door. I ran over and threw it open.

"I know you rather not see me but Stefan insisted that I came over here to make sure you don't do something stupid." He said. I just stared at him. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked. I was shocked and taken back.

"Sure, you don't always have to be invited in." I said going into the kitchen. I started washing the blood and tears away from me. This was insane. The whole neck wound, demanding my service, inhuman speed and Damon's strength and having to be invited in. My head was spinning. I sheathed a knife in my long sleeve, but I knew it wouldn't kill him. I need a wooden stake, quickly.

"She's going to be okay. I'm sure." He said leaning on an island stool.

"Damon, I've lost too many people. Last time something was 'okay' my parents died. When Jeremy started being 'okay' he got the crap beat out of him. I will not be 'okay'!" I said.

"You know, don't you?" He said. Before I could blink he had already taken the knife and was on the other side of the room. "At least you didn't poison me with vervain which would have been unnecessary." He said bouncing it on his fingertips watching it with his keen eyes. I stopped breathing not knowing what to do. He looked at me stopping what he was doing. "Let me explain?" He questioned. When I didn't respond he rolled his eyes. "I can't compel you anyway." He said.

"What do you mean?" I said folding my arms. He was right in front of me. He pointed at my necklace.

"That protects you. I can't rip it off of you, it's coated with vervain. It would then turn burned and ugly. I'm pretty sure Jenna slips it in your tea too, because I can smell it in your veins. Either way, killing you would kill me. Let's talk." He said simply laying the knife down. I looked at it. "I might not be able to bite you or touch your neck, but it doesn't stop me from being able to yank a knife out of your hand, or drag you to the couch." He said. I only followed him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Elena. Plus I'm invited in, and so is Stefan. We're not going to hurt you." He said laying back.

"Then what do you want?" I repeated.

"That's the thing, nothing. Neither one of us bit Jenna, meaning another one is in town, so we need to protect you and your family. Rumor has it that you're a doppelgänger of Katherine, and people are looking to kill you. Tyler Lockwood isn't the one who hurt Jeremy. I'm sure of it." He said getting up and pacing the room.

"Why do you care if I die or not?" I said shocked.

"I was once in love with Katherine, Stefan was too. She played us. She was the evil vampire who turned us. She is still alive and probably after you. In short terms, ex from hell is coming back and killing anyone close to us. Meaning you and your family. But if she discovers that you look just like her, then she is playing her own game. Your whole family is endangered." He said looking out the window. "Stefan is back." He said. Right at the moment he came back bringing Jenna in the house swiftly taking her upstairs and coming down to stand beside Damon.

"I had to put some of my blood in her. She can't die in 24 hours or she'll become a vampire. I had to compel her to forget." He said sitting down.

"Was that the only thing you could do?" Damon asked.

"Got anything better? Or do you even really care that Katherine might be here on a murdering spree and killing anyone who even knows our first name!" Stefan growled standing up.

"Why would she want to kill me?" I said out of nowhere. They looked over at me.

"She know, Stefan and I are finally moving on. This wasn't part of her game, but she always said, no rules." Damon retorted going in the kitchen looking for liquor I suppose.

"We need some kind of weakness. Maybe I could call up Slader and see if he knows anything." Stefan said.

"You just said her weakness, no rules." I told them.

"Yes well, it isn't that easy. Vampires have different instincts than humans. We need to cut to the chase and kill her." Stefan mumbled.

"That's what she's expecting! You are looking at the big picture while she is looking at details. While you go to kill, she turns a whole different direction and ends one step ahead of you, knowing every which vulnerable point of yours." I told them standing up.

"Why did we even tell her again?" Damon asked grabbing a bottle.

"I don't know, because it's her life?" Stefan said getting up. "But she is right. Katherine has always managed to do so." He continued.

"It isn't safe to talk about it here. You know what Elena, as long as you don't bring any wooden stakes or knives then I don't care if you come to discuss it at our house tomorrow." Damon said. He looked through the cupboards taking some more bottles and put them in his arms. "Shall we?" He said looking at Damon.

"Wait, you expect me to stay here?" I said looking at both of them.

"Well, it was the plan." Damon mumbled.

"No, I'm going with you both." I said grabbing my purse and leather jacket. Luckily, I always carried extra deodorant toothbrush and hairbrush in case of anything. Damon grumbled. We all headed out to the truck. What a very adventurous day. Jeremy got beat up, Aunt Jenna almost died, and now I was here in a car with two vampires, while a crazy psychotic one named Katherine was out to possibly kill me.


	4. Vampires!

**AN: I'm back!**

**Chapter 4: Vampires!**

On the car ride, I began mentally preparing myself. Am I crazy? Yes I must be. No one would probably ride in a car with two vampires that could potentially kill you at any moment. Being squashed in between the two of them in a truck wouldn't be a smart plan either. They could attack me at the same time, if they're into that stuff. I would have no way to escape. Breathe Elena, I reminded myself. Breathe. Then doing so I took a deep breath and held it for a while. Much better, actually no, not really. Eventually we pulled up to the huge Salvatore mansion. I quickly jumped behind Stefan as we made our way inside. Damon was already steps ahead of us carrying the liquor. I heard him whistling as he opened the door with glee.

"I'm going to get a glass of water." I said quickly once I entered the door. I ran into the kitchen hoping they wouldn't follow. I grabbed a glass and gripped onto it tight. I scurried behind a wall in case strange eyes were lurking behind the bushes. I gulped it down. "You're going to be okay. They won't eat you; they hired you for god sakes. You can do this. You are not the prey." I said closing my eyes and focusing my breathing. I started calming down. I slowly opened my eyes to see Damon staring right into them. I gasped and all the fear came back.

"Don't be so sure princess." He began unloading the bottles. He grabbed a shot glass and poured some tequila in it and handed it to me. "Drink this it will unnerve you." He said shoving it my way. I took it to only sit it down disgusted.

"You probably are drugging me up so you could kill me." I said gritting my teeth. He only rolled his eyes and began making himself a glass of something and whistling. He went an octave lower and stopped.

"I really like this whole game of cat and mouse but, I won't eat you. You're just not my favorite…type." He said smirking. He meant blood type. I almost fainted. The blood rushed up from my legs. I slid down the wall and sat on the ground and held my head in between my legs.

"No, no… wake up. Bad dream, just a bad dream." I said pinching myself all over, but I knew it wasn't. "Hey I got an idea, can't you just compel me?" I said excited standing up.

"I thought we've been over this. Vervain in your blood, I can't." He said. He quickly walked out and I'm assuming he went into the parlor. "Come when you're ready to talk." He shouted back.

I stood there. I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do? Aunt Jenna almost got her neck ripped out; Jeremy was hurt by a mysterious person. It was a coincidence, too much of one at that. I would be powerless according to the Gilbert's journal. I threw it open. I almost forgot I left it in my purse. I looked at it in amazement. It was all true. Witches, werewolves, vampires… I gulped. Vervain and wolfs bane. I needed wolfs bane and it never recalled saying how to protect yourself from witch. I would be protected, at least for now. I steadily walked in the living room.

"You know everything in this journal, first hand. What am I up against?" I said raising my chin hoping to look brave. I held the book up in my right hand and starred at me intently. I was scared, but I can't fear. I was up against something that would go to extremes to take everything I love away from me. Just like my parents. I would protect Jeremy, and Jenna. I had too.

"You? You can't do anything. You're a mere mortal. Sure there is alternatives such as vervain and wolfs bane, but it can't stop them from killing you. I could snap your neck right now. But I wouldn't do that." Stefan said gently. What he said only made it worse. My heart was breaking. I had to protect them at cost. I had to sacrifice myself.

"Change me into a vampire. That would give me a chance." I said slowly. I didn't want to be a vampire that killed constantly, and fed on people. I would be risking Jeremy and Jenna which would be risky since I would have blood lust. I wish I could take it back right after I said it. Damon stood up with his glass in hand and observed me. He walked around me with a mischievous smirk on his face. He stopped right behind me.

"You're couldn't stand it. You would call yourself a monster. I've seen it all before Elena, you're no different. You probably just want immortality. It's not everything it's made out to be." He said standing right in front of my face with a look of disgust.

"I don't." I said coldly. "I am willing to sacrifice myself to save them. I could learn self-control." I said. I am pretty sure I stopped breathing altogether. He would look to be drunk-ish. I hoped my heart wasn't racing in my chest but I knew it was. I sat his glass down on the table and grinned. He was suddenly behind me with his lips under my ear, right by my neck. He moved a piece of my brown locks around the back of my neck.

"I could change you just like this." I felt his arms tighten around me as he muzzled his teeth against my neck. I screamed in fear. He began grabbing my neck with a hand, and I began feeling like I was choking. I felt my breathe leaving and my heart slowing. Suddenly he was thrown off, I was against a wall and my hands were on my neck expecting to find blood, fortunately none were on my fingers. I leaned over gasping for breath falling to my knees. I rubbed my neck at all of the places it hurt. I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand him even attempting. I was defenseless and super Elena couldn't do anything. I almost began breaking down in tears but I held them back. Stefan helped me up as Damon now sat on the couch drinking again and frowning.

"Become a vampire. It wouldn't matter anyway. She is much stronger she has at least a thousand years on you." He said and began focusing on a wall, like he was thinking about his inappropriate behavior. Stefan growled and looked at him.

"We are not trying to scare her. She is just as curious as you are Damon. Killing her would be useless and the most stupid thing to ever do." He said his voice turning cold.

"I was trying to give her what she wanted. She feared it. Now we know only one option remains." He said.

"You don't experiment to get options Damon." He said sternly.

"And to think I'm the other brother. Now all we can do is try to get to the bottom and be little guard dogs, goodnight." He said leaving the room. I understood Damon, he was a tortured soul. He didn't want the life he had, causing himself to drink away. He took the aggressive way to show me, he didn't care how I felt though.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked. Stefan pointed me to a room which lay right in between his and Damon's.

"Just shout if you need something." He said shutting the door behind him. There weren't any windows, only making me feel safe and creeped out at the same time.

The room was huge, and definitely with old antiques and items from the Victorian era. Huge massive bed made of cherry oak, all of the bed set was. A huge wardrobe stood in a corner all by itself. It was beautiful with a vine like pattern carved all over it. A single desk also cherry was in another corner with ironically a laptop. The whole bedroom was cherry red and gold, and it was just beautiful. I put my stuff by the desk and landed face first on the bed. Boy what a long night.


End file.
